Use of CDMAS to analyze date to determine the effectiveness of influenza vaccine in persons 65 and older in preventing pneumococcal bacteremia; obtain baseline rates of pneumococcal bacteremia, calculation of case-fatality rates; and calculation of Medicare dollar savings.